


Din

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [20]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble Dimanche, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media.<br/>The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Din

All around me was a landscape at once familiar and utterly alien. I could make no sense of the moonlight shining so brightly, reflected back from the waxy jasmine blossoms and shimmering on the glabrous magnolia leaves. All around me sound spiraled up and up, so suddenly deafening that I wanted to clap hands to ears until Lestat's amused laughter cut through the confused din and when I realized it was only the normal chorus of insects and frogs. Lestat was also changed, no longer pale; he was radiant, the blaze of his eyes searing.

What had he given me?


End file.
